Wireless data networks serve wireless User Equipment (UEs) with mobile data communication services like internet access, voice calling, and video calling. The wireless UEs could be computers, phones, headsets, graphic displays, vehicles, drones, or some other wireless communication apparatus. The wireless data networks have wireless access points that exchange user data and signaling over the air with these wireless UEs. The wireless access points include Distributed Unit (DU) circuitry. The DU circuitry uses network protocols like Fifth Generation New Radio (5G NR), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers 802.11 (WIFI). The DU circuitry executes network software applications to process the user data responsive to the signaling. The network software applications comprise: Physical Layer (PHY), Media Access Control (MAC), Radio Link Control (RLC), Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP), and Radio Resource Control (RRC). These network software applications drive the DU circuitry to exchange wireless user data and signaling with the wireless UEs.
The network software applications also drive the DU circuitry to exchange user data and signaling with Central Unit (CU) circuitry. The CU circuitry is embedded in the backhaul data path network between the DU circuitry in the wireless access points and the wireless network core. The CU circuitry executes a network software application that drive the CU circuitry to exchange user data and signaling with the DU circuitry in the wireless access points and with the wireless network core.
With the introduction of protocol slicing technology, some of the network software applications are moved from the DU circuitry in the wireless access points to the CU circuitry in the backhaul transport network. For example, the RRC and PDCP software applications have been moved from the DU circuitry in the wireless access points to the CU circuitry in the backhaul transport network. In another example, the MAC, RLC, RRC, and PDCP software applications were moved from the DU circuitry in the wireless access points to the CU circuitry in the backhaul transport network.
In addition to protocol slicing, Uplink/Downlink (UL/DL) de-coupling technology is used to separate the DU and CU circuitry on the UL and/or the DL. Thus, a wireless UE may get its UL from DU circuitry in an LTE evolved NodeB and get its DL from DU circuitry in an 5GNR 5G NodeB. Likewise, the UL for the wireless UE may traverse CU circuitry in one backhaul link, and the DL for the wireless UE may traverse different CU circuitry in another backhaul link.
LTE/WIFI Aggregation (LWA) uses both WIFI and LTE for wireless access. The WIFI RLC and the LTE RLC are both coupled to the LTE PDCP. Unfortunately, the LTE PDCP has not been optimized for 5GNR and CU circuitry. Likewise, the 5GNR PDCP has not been optimized for LTE and CU circuitry.